Obstacles
by Deandra
Summary: Not everyone is thrilled by Theodwyn’s betrothal to Freawine. Part 53 of the Elfwine Chronicles, in 3 chapters. This story is a follow on to “Acceptance” and picks up a few months after that ends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 53 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Many, many thanks to Tracey for helping me re-find my focus for this story. As you can tell by the dates at the end of the story, I've been struggling with it for over four months. Many of her suggestions are included in this final version, though at least one will probably turn up elsewhere as it didn't seem to have a natural place to occur here.**_

_**I've left my time references in for your information. I needed them to keep track of how much time had passed, what the weather would be at a given point, etc. You may find them useful as well.**_

_**This story is a follow-on to my story "Acceptance" and picks up a few months after that ends.**_

**Obstacles **

**(Nov, 25 IV)****  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

Eomer nodded, and Gamling called the company to order. All eyes fixed on the king as he rose to announce, "I have tidings of joy to bring you this day. Freawine, son of Gamling, Doorward of Meduseld, asks that Theodwyn, Lady of Rohan, be his wife, and she grants it full willing. Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all. Because my daughter is yet young, the courtship will be of some length, but they are eager to share these tidings with you."

Then Freawine and Theodwyn stood forth and set hand in hand; and all there drank to them. That done, the feast continued with even more festivity than before.

Theodwyn was so caught up in happiness, that she was practically floating. She wanted to dance every dance with Freawine, but he finally persuaded her to sit a few out now and then, to catch their breath.

Not everyone in the hall was pleased by the announcement, however. Haman stood among a group of his friends, making derogatory comments about Freawine. The others laughed, though some of them were a bit uneasy with the conversation. They really had nothing against Freawine, but they knew that Haman had thought to win the honor of being the king's son-in-law, and was not happy to find it likely to be filled by another.

His comments became louder the more he drank, despite some of the young men attempting to get him to keep his voice down. A moment later, Haman felt a hand gripping each of his shoulders. Looking left and then right, he discovered he was flanked by Theomund and Elfwine.

Quietly, Elfwine told him, "It would seem you have had too much to drink, Haman. Let us escort you home." Both hands on his shoulders gripped tighter and they began propelling him toward the door. Before he could protest, he was on the front terrace, where he wrenched himself free and turned angrily to face them.

"I am not drunk, and I am not ready to leave the feast just yet!"

The two young men folded their arms over their chests and moved shoulder to shoulder. "Then you need to _be_ ready to leave now, or keep your mouth shut from here on in," Elfwine snapped. "We will not tolerate any further comments about Freawine, who will soon be our brother, but who we already think of as one now."

Haman glared at them, but thought better of attempting to force the issue. The couple was not married yet, and the king had said there was to be a long courtship. There was still time to change the outcome. For now, he would bide his time. He turned on his heel and stormed away, with as much dignity as he could muster.

xxxxx **(Dec, 25 IV - Nov, 26 IV)(Theodwyn turns 18 in Nov, 26 IV)**

In the months that followed, Theodwyn found it even more difficult to have Freawine gone with his eored. Now, more than ever, she wished to have him near her, but she took the opportunity to learn and do all she could to prepare herself for marriage, in hopes her father would see her as ready before too much time had passed.

Freawine made a greater effort to send her letters when he could, and Eomer let his daughter know when a courier was being sent to the eored so she could send letters along to him. That somewhat eased the loneliness of their separation.

Despite Theodwyn's efforts at being more ladylike and responsible, she still had a natural tendency to act before she thought, and such was the case one day when she met Haman in the street.

Seizing the opportunity, Haman began his campaign to undermine Freawine's worth in her eyes, telling her, "Theodwyn, be sensible. Surely you do not wish to marry a soldier. His father is a Doorward. That is little more than a servant, and Freawine does not even have that questionable distinction. You are royalty and born to nobility. I can offer you far more than he ever could. It is not too late to change your mind!"

Theodwyn tried to act rationally, and stay calm, but then he added, "You need a man of intelligence and learning, not some uneducated peasant!" It was too much – before she knew it, she was shaking her hand in pain and he had stumbled back from her, holding his left eye. She had not intended to punch him, but she could not listen to him insulting her beloved. Turning haughtily, she strode quickly away from him, trying to hide how much the blow had hurt her.

A short time later, Elfwine passed her room and was surprised to look in through the partially open door to see her soaking her hand in a bowl of water.

"Theodwyn? What is the matter with your hand?"

She jumped slightly and blushed, answering, "It is nothing. Do not be concerned."

Instead, he stepped into the room and pulled her hand out of the water to examine it. Her fingers and knuckles were beginning to bruise and he looked up at her questioningly. "Try again, sister. This is not 'nothing'."

She let out a sigh as she pulled her hand from his and put it back in the water. "I did not mean to do it. I was just so angry, it happened before I could stop myself."

"What are you talking about?" Elfwine asked, though reluctant to hear.

Resignedly, she relayed what had taken place, and her reaction to it, carefully avoiding his gaze. An instant later, she looked up in surprise when he burst out laughing. "You hit him? Excellent! I hope his eye is very black and he has to think up some excuse for it! Oh, sister, you are priceless!"

He strolled out of the room, still chuckling to himself, and Theodwyn couldn't help but smile as well. Haman _had_ deserved it.

She wasn't planning to tell anyone of the incident, but she didn't have to. Once Elfwine caught a glimpse of Haman's eye and heard the lame excuse he was making for it, he began spreading the word of what really had happened and, though few confronted Haman about the matter, they grinned a bit more than was warranted whenever he offered his 'explanation'.

Unaware of what Elfwine was saying, Haman decided to take a different tack and try to get to Theodwyn through the king.

A few days after the altercation with Theodwyn, he sought an audience with the king and asked permission to court his daughter.

Eomer eyed him questioningly, "Are you not aware that she is trothplighted to Freawine?"

"I am aware, my lord, but surely you do not wish for your daughter to marry a _soldier_. What sort of life could he give her? He would bring her into humble circumstances when she has been raised in luxury. I, on the other hand, am a noble and could offer her much. I am sure you see that I would be the superior suitor for her hand," Haman bragged.

The king rubbed his chin as he eyed the young man distastefully. He didn't care much for the boy's father, and it appeared the son was cut from the same cloth.

Standing abruptly, the king replied, "I am sorry, Haman. The decision of who Theodwyn weds is up to her, not me. Unless she indicates to me a desire to have you court her, I will leave matters as they are."

Clearly Haman was not happy with this decision, which both amused and pleased Eomer. _The pompous..._ He checked his thought long enough to dismiss the young man. Once he was gone, Eomer had Gamling send for his daughter.

Theodwyn arrived a few minutes later, "You wished to see me, Father?"

Mischievously, Eomer solemnly told her, "Yes, I may have some bad news for you. Have a seat."

Looking slightly worried, Theodwyn tried to remember if she had done anything lately to upset her father, but could think of nothing. Watching him apprehensively, she waited for him to explain.

Standing, Eomer paced the room with his hands behind his back as he said, "I have just received a visit from another young man seeking to court you. It would seem more than one man is taken with your charms. However, though you may hate me for deciding such without consulting you, I could not in good conscience allow him to proceed in a courtship. I hope you will not be too angry with me." Eomer knew full well that his daughter was not terribly fond of Haman, but he couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

Unable to conceal her curiosity, Theodwyn demanded, "Who was it, Father? I know of no one who might seek my hand."

"Haman," he replied, forcing a serious look on his face.

"Haman! That overgrown, pompous, arrogant –"

Before she could finish listing all of Haman's qualities, her father burst out laughing. "I get the idea, dearest! Trust me, I did not think you would be much disappointed!"

Theodwyn grinned in return and ran to throw her arms around her father. Before she could stop herself, she said, "If it would disappoint me, I would not have punched him in the eye!"

She had not meant to confess it, thinking it undermined her efforts to seem less childish and immature, but to her surprise, her father howled with laughter. "Is that what happened to his eye? Oh, I would love to have seen that! I have often wanted to do the same to his father!" The two collapsed against one another, laughing heartily at the mental image of father and son sporting twin blackened eyes.

That evening, when Eomer returned to his bedchamber to wash before supper, he found his wife just returned from town and a smirk on her face. Grinning at her curiously, he asked, "Not that I mind seeing you thus, but what has you so cheerful today?"

She moved into his arms and gave him a kiss, a gleam of mischief in her eye. "I have just learned the reason for Haman's black eye!" She stepped away and began pulling off her gloves as Eomer watched her a bit uncertainly. He had hesitated to mention it to her, but this was not the reaction he had expected.

Apparently unaware of his confusion, she continued, "It seems Haman elected to insult Freawine in front of our daughter. When he exhausted her patience, she struck him! To cover up his embarrassment he is telling some pitiful story about running into a door that was opened unexpectedly. Can you believe him?"

Eomer chuckled and shook his head. Coming up behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and reached around to kiss her cheek. "I thought you did not approve of violence, particularly from our daughter who you are trying to make into a lady. Now I find you gleeful at her actions and Haman's misfortune?"

Lothiriel went still in his arms before turning to thoughtfully face him, "I confess, I do not think violence is the best solution to most problems, and I do not like to see Theodwyn unable to control her temper, but..."

She trailed off and after a moment, Eomer prompted, "But?"

She lifted her chin in defiance, "But it infuriates me that Haman is saying such demeaning things about Freawine. Freawine is a better man than Haman will ever be, and I almost think of him as a son already. Those who attack my children, attack me."

He pulled her close, "I know. I am just surprised, that is all. However, it will amuse you further to know that Haman had the audacity to come try and convince me to break Theodwyn's betrothal to Freawine, and choose him instead of a _soldier_."

Lothiriel gasped in disbelief and then burst out laughing, "Is the boy addled! He would dare say that to you, who was once a soldier the same as Freawine? Know this, dearest, if you even for one single moment consider his offer for our daughter's hand, you will find yourself sleeping in your study for the rest of your life! I will not tolerate him in our family!"

Eomer snorted with laughter, "Well, then, all the more reason for me to decline his suit! If I must choose between you and Haman, you will certainly win every time!"

xxxxx **(Nov, 26 IV)**

Despite his two most recent setbacks, Haman was still not ready to give in. At every opportunity, he sought to disrupt the relationship between Freawine and Theodwyn, and made every attempt to garner agreement from others to his point of view. It did not take long for his efforts to keep the couple the subject of gossip at town gatherings. Most had no objection to the relationship and would not be swayed by Haman's posturing, but still they discussed the topic. Others, primarily those who were jealous of the situation, took great pleasure in deriding the two and finding fault with either or both.

When next Freawine's eored was in Edoras, he quickly discovered what had been taking place in his absence, and it troubled him greatly.

"You are very quiet tonight, Freawine," Theodwyn said, nudging his shoulder with her own.

His eored had returned to town the previous day, but this was the first opportunity they had found to just sit and talk. Her words broke through his reverie and he smiled wanly at her in the moonlight. Finally, he answered laconically, "I have much on my mind."

"Do you not wish to share it with me?" she asked softly, sounding a bit hurt.

With a sigh, he put an arm around her shoulders, "It is no matter. Do not let it trouble you. Tell me what has been happening here while I was away."

She eyed him piercingly for a moment, then did as he bid. He was relieved that she was distracted by his question.

How could he tell her of his worries; that he wondered if he was good enough for her. He had heard the things Haman was saying around town, about their relative situations in life, and he could not deny that what the other man claimed was true. He had no great distinction as a soldier, no worldly wealth. His wife would not enjoy a life of luxury with servants to meet her every need. Possibly the king would allow her to bring a servant or two with her from his household when she wed, but in large part being married to Freawine would mean a mundane existence for his wife. Could Theodwyn truly be happy in such circumstances, especially with him gone so much? Could he ask her to live that kind of life? Did not she deserve much more? He would gladly give her anything her heart desired, but his hands were as empty as his pockets.

He knew Haman was saying he sought to wed Theodwyn only to garner the favor of the king and improve his situation, and though he knew that was not his motive, he was sure many would believe it a side benefit if not his purpose. In truth, he had never thought to ask anything of the king, other than the honor of marrying the woman he desperately loved, who just happened to be the king's daughter.

Suppressing another sigh, Freawine tried to turn his attention back to Theodwyn's discourse.

xxxxx

A few days later, after visiting with Elfwine, Freawine ended up in the Queen's garden at the back of Meduseld. Strictly speaking, he was not supposed to be there and his father would be upset with him if he knew, but it was one of the most peaceful places he knew of and he desperately needed such a place to think.

Even so, he was coming to no clear answers after spending more than an hour pondering the situation. He was rubbing his face in discouragement when a soft voice said, "Well, well...it seems I have a visitor."

"Queen Lothiriel!" Freawine exclaimed, jumping up in a startled manner. "I apologize. I should not be using your garden."

She smiled gently at him, saying, "My garden is open to any who wish to enjoy it, but particularly to my family, Freawine. You are always welcome here."

He blushed and looked at the ground, mumbling, "Thank you, my lady!"

She studied him for a few moments, then asked, "Is something troubling you, Freawine? The past few days it has seemed to me that you are distracted and uneasy."

Freawine's eyes jerked up to meet hers, a bit alarmed at her perception, but then Elfwine had always claimed his mother knew everything. With a heavy sigh, he nodded, "Yes, my lady." He stopped short of asking her help; he could not impose upon her in that manner.

He needn't have worried, however, as Lothiriel sensed the admission came with a desire to talk, "Would you like to tell me the problem? I cannot guarantee I will be of much help, but sometimes talking helps us think things through more easily."

His look of relief for the offer amused her slightly, and she took a seat on the bench he had vacated. After a moment, he joined her there, staring at his hands and trying to organize his thoughts in order to express them. At length, he asked, "Are you aware of the comments Haman has been making about me and my situation?"

She nodded, her mouth tightening with annoyance. He hesitated, then plunged in, "I promise you, I have no thought to gain from my marriage to Theodwyn. I do not expect the king to treat me any differently than before, no matter what anyone says."

When he paused for breath, she interjected quietly, "Freawine, the king and I have virtually raised you alongside our own son. We know full well the quality of man you have become. Jealous gossip by Haman, or anyone else, will not convince us of anything contrary to what we know about you."

Startled by this declaration, he blushed again and murmured, "Thank you, my lady." After a moment, he continued, "Some of what Haman says is true, though. I _am_ just a lowly soldier, and that is likely all I will ever be. Which means that my wife will live in humble circumstances, and will often be alone when I am away with the eored. In many ways, Haman _could_ offer Theodwyn much more than I ever will be able to. I do not wish to make her suffer because of my selfishness…" He raised sorrowful eyes to his queen, wondering if she understood what he was trying to say.

Lothiriel pondered his words a few moments, then commented, "It is to your credit that you are even considering these matters. I suspect you have not mentioned this to Theodwyn, assuming, probably rightly, that she will vehemently deny caring about such things. But you and I both know that she is very young and very inexperienced in the world. My children are no strangers to work, but there is no question they live a much more pampered life than the average person. _She_ would claim such things matter not, but _we_ know she may think much differently when she is alone in a house with crying children, a sick baby and no one to help her."

Freawine gulped and looked away. She had very accurately described his fears. He was startled just then by a gentle hand on his shoulder, "She loves you Freawine, and she is a girl of great determination. That will count for much. As for the rest, perhaps I can give her a taste of what it will be like and then we can see if she remains so enthusiastic to live such a life."

He looked at her, puzzled, and she explained, "Lissa and Faleth are old friends of mine, and their situation much mirrors what yours will be. I will speak with Lissa and ask if Theodwyn might come and live with them for two months. She will be solely responsible for the children, the housekeeping, the cooking and everything else. Lissa can guide and instruct, but mostly she will just sit back and watch."

Freawine hesitated. Though it seemed an excellent test, he felt guilty asking everyone to go to so much trouble on his behalf. Lothiriel's hand, which had not left his shoulder, tightened enough to draw his attention. "I do not do this only for you Freawine. My daughter needs to understand going in what her life will be like. She needs to choose that life, understanding full well what it entails. If she does not, neither of you will be happy. And I do not wish to see my daughter in an unhappy marriage. I am glad you spoke of this to me."

Her hand brushed the hair back from his face, a gesture she had made often before with both him and Elfwine, and Freawine smiled gratefully at her, "Thank you, my lady. I do not wish Theodwyn to be unhappy either. Even as much as I love her, I would rather give her up than shackle her to a wretched, miserable existence for the rest of her life."

With a grin, Lothiriel stroked his head and answered, "I know, which is the very reason why we would much rather see her married to you than to Haman. I rather doubt her happiness would be of much interest to him."

Rising, she smiled down at the young man, and asked, "When does your eored leave again?"

"Two days hence," he answered.

Nodding, she told him, "I will speak with Lissa and arrange for Theodwyn's 'instruction in life' to begin just after that."

He rose also and asked hesitantly, "Should I say anything to her about it?"

"No, I think not. I will explain it fully when the time comes. Your mentioning it will only cause her to argue that it is not necessary. I will not give her a choice!"

For a moment, Freawine felt guilty about inflicting this on his beloved, but then it occurred to him that it was better done now than have her find it intolerable later. Bowing formally, Freawine again said, "Thank you, my lady. I am deeply indebted to you."

Laughing, she linked his arm through hers, saying, "Good! That means you will not mind helping me weed my garden!"

_**A/N: In Chapter 1, the trothplighting is a paraphrasing of what Tolkien wrote for Eowyn and Faramir, altered to suit this situation. Some is word for word, with tiny additions/changes as needed.**_

_**Research on Medieval times indicates that they usually ate three meals: a light breakfast, a midday meal called dinner and an evening meal called supper. Not all of my stories accurately distinguish between dinner and supper, and eventually I may go back and fix that, but going forward I will try to be consistent.**_

_**I hope you all realize I spend almost as much time trying to keep timelines, characters, ages, etc., etc., etc. all straight in my sub-universe of Tolkien's world, as I do actually writing stories! I had no idea how complicated this was all going to get when I started the Elfwine Chronicles!**_

**_Family groups/ages for reference (in year 26 of IV age, at beginning of story): _**

_**Eomer 54, Lothiriel 46, Elfwine 24, Theodwyn 17 (turns 18 in Nov that year), Theomund 15, Morwen 11, Theodred 2**_

_**Gamling 56, Eadnes 54, Freawine 25, Denulf 23, Ethelstan 19**_

_**Faleth 33, Lissa 33, Theor 10, Dreng 7, Fegennes 3, Beorn 5 mos.**_

_**Kialmar 45, Miren 43**_

_**Eothain 53**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****(early Dec, 26 IV)**

As the morning meal ended, Theodwyn excused herself and began to rise when her mother stayed her, "Wait a moment, Theodwyn. I would speak with you."

Though her mother's voice didn't indicate disapproval of anything, she sensed this discussion was to be of a serious nature. She slowly sat back down and looked at her mother expectantly.

Lothiriel pushed back her plate and folded her arms on the table in front of her, choosing her words. At length, she looked up and dismissed the other children, but to Theodwyn's surprise, her father remained seated also.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No," her mother smiled reassuringly, "but we have something we must tell you." A tilt of her head included Eomer in the matter.

Her parents' eyes met briefly, and then Lothiriel turned to Theodwyn again, "I have made arrangements for you to go and live with Lissa for the next two months. For the most part, Faleth will be away with his eored, and you will be given complete charge of her home. You will cook, clean, do mending, care for the children – everything. Lissa will be there to instruct you and for you to ask questions if you need to, but all of the work will fall on your shoulders."

"But...why?" Theodwyn asked in confusion.

"I am certain you have heard the comments Haman has been making about Freawine's situation in life, and I am equally certain you have dismissed it all as pure nonsense. But it is not all nonsense, dearest. As Freawine's wife, your life will be very different than what you are used to here at Meduseld. He often will not be there to help you, nor will you have servants doing all the work for you and waiting upon your every need. This will give you a small taste of what your life will be like – and thus you may see whether or not you truly wish to marry into such a situation. It is not fair to Freawine for you to assume it is not a problem, and then discover some months into your marriage that you do not like to live that way and want to change your mind."

"But...I love him! I would be willing to work hard and care for him and our home!" Theodwyn exclaimed.

"You say that now, but it is spoken in ignorance. You do not fully understand what it will be like. At the end of the two months, I think you will have a much better idea of what to expect, and then if you still desire it...well, know that Freawine does not want you to be unhappy. He understands far better than you do what it will be like for you. When you tell him you do not mind the life he can give you, you need to know for certain in your heart that you mean it. This will make that possible."

Theodwyn sat staring at both of her parents, completely at a loss for words. She was inclined to argue that this was all unnecessary and she knew full well what she was doing, but she also knew such an argument would fall on deaf ears. Clearly her mother was adamant about this, and presumably her father as well. Looking up, she squared her shoulders with determination, "Very well. I will do this and prove to you that I mean what I say!"

Her mother's face softened, and she reached out a hand to stroke her daughter's cheek, "We do not doubt you, dearest. But you will find this is much harder than you think. I promised you that I would help prepare you for marriage and this is part of it. If you cannot last this short time doing it now, you will not have a happy marriage. And I do not wish to see that."

Theodwyn suppressed the tears that sprang to her eyes and nodded. "When do I begin?" she asked quietly.

"Right now. We will go and gather some of your things and I will walk down to their cottage with you to get you settled," Lothiriel answered.

Slowly Theodwyn rose, but before she could follow her mother from the room, her father caught her arm and pulled her into an embrace. As he held her, he whispered, "This is not a punishment, dearest. It truly is for the best. We want you to be happy."

She squeezed him tightly and nodded her understanding, but could not find her voice to speak. Finally, he released her, and as she followed her mother to her bedchamber, she realized that life as she had always known it was about to change forever.

xxxxx

Lothiriel smiled at Lissa as the girl settled into a chair near her. "So, how is my daughter surviving life in the world?" she asked nervously.

Theodwyn had been staying with Lissa for a little over a week now, and Lothiriel was anxious to hear a report. Lissa smiled reassuringly, "She struggles, but she is managing. It is clear she had no idea how much work is involved in running a household, and the boys can be very taxing with their energy and bickering. At least she has siblings of her own, so that has given her some idea of how to deal with children. I just regret I cannot let her suckle Beorn so I do not have to get up in the middle of the night to feed him!"

Lothiriel laughed along with her, then smiled gratefully, "I do so very much appreciate your doing this. Your situation is very similar to what hers will be, but in particular I wanted her to see that a woman could have joy living in such a way. There are many women who do it because they must, but I know that you and Faleth are quite happy together, despite the hardships."

Lissa blushed, but nodded, "We are. I was very fortunate to find such a man and have him love me as I love him. I truly hope Theodwyn is blessed with that also." She added with a laugh, "And the children, I think, are learning a greater appreciation for their mother!"

Lothiriel raised a questioning eyebrow at her, and Lissa continued, "I believe the boys thought they could get away with anything around Theodwyn, so they were not happy that I made it clear they were to do what she said and if they failed to do so she had my complete permission to punish them however she saw fit! Sometimes I think she is being a little tougher on them than necessary, but that comes with inexperience and she will get better over time. Fegennes still isn't quite sure what to make of it all, and still wants to turn to me. I have tried spending as much time as possible away from the cottage to force the children to rely on her and they have gradually warmed to the idea. Despite the strange situation, they like Theodwyn a great deal. And Beorn is such a cuddler, he welcomes any arms that will hold him close. Fortunately for her, she has experience with Theodred to draw upon and does not feel awkward with an infant."

She paused, then asked, "So, would you like to come visit and see for yourself? Surely you would do so if she were already married and this was her own home. There is no reason you have to be completely cut off from her, is there?"

Lothiriel considered this, then shook her head, "No. There is no reason for that, and in fact I think it would be a good thing. I do not want her to feel like she has been abandoned by her family. If this were her own circumstance, I would want her to know we are still here to help her in any way that we can, and that we still love her. I just did not want to make this 'test' too easy for her. The outcome is far too important."

The two women talked a bit longer and then, since it was nearly time for the noonday meal, they made their way to Lissa's cottage. Opening the door, Lissa called out, "Theodwyn? I have brought a friend for dinner. I hope you do not mind."

An instant later, Theodwyn stood in the doorway to the bedroom, an undiapered baby wailing in her arms and the three-year-old, Fegennes, clutching her leg and crying to be picked up. She looked so piteous, Lothiriel's heart almost broke, but then her daughter straightened and said, "No, I do not mind. Please have a seat and I will be with you in a moment."

As she started to turn away to finish with the baby, Lissa took pity on her and said, "May we play with your daughter while you tend the baby?"

Theodwyn hesitated, glancing at her mother to see if that was allowed, but her mother gave her an impassive look and left it to her judgement. The undiapered infant chose that moment to relieve himself, and she hastily covered up his fountain with her apron, saying to Fegennes, "Why do you not go visit with Mama for a few moments, Fegennes. I will be right back to feed you." She nudged the toddler in the direction of her mother, and Fegennes needed no further encouragement to happily make her way into Lissa's arms.

When Theodwyn had disappeared, Lissa confessed, "I do hope she enjoys motherhood as much as I do. To tell you the truth, I miss not caring for my children, and dislike letting someone else be responsible for feeding and cuddling them." She snuggled Fegennes close, enjoying the chubby arms hugging her neck.

Lothiriel smiled understandingly, "I know what you mean. My duties as queen sometimes interfered but, for the most part, I preferred to care for my own children. I wanted to be the one to tend their injuries, tell them stories, listen to their thoughts and hopes. I did not want someone else replacing me in their hearts. The truth is, I could be quite happy if Eomer was still just a soldier and I was nothing more than his wife and the mother of his children." She looked over her shoulder toward the bedroom, saying, "Hopefully I was able to instill that in my shieldmaiden daughter. I do not believe there is any greater joy than my husband and my children."

A moment later, Theodwyn returned, baby diapered and a fresh apron covering her dress. "Lady Lothiriel, would you like to visit with Beorn while I prepare the meal?" she asked politely.

Hiding her amusement, Lothiriel responded in kind, "Oh, may I? Thank you!" She took the wriggling infant, whose tears had subsided once he was clean and dry, and settled him on her lap.

Though she was entertaining the baby and talking with Lissa, Lothiriel kept a surreptitious eye on Theodwyn to observe her working in the kitchen. She was not the most efficient at preparing a meal, but she did an admirable job of it and quickly had food laid out for them. Moving to the door, she opened it and called out, "Theor! Dreng! Come home!" She stood waiting and listening until she heard their voices drawing nearer, and then returned to the table.

The two boys, ages ten and seven, charged into the cottage, slamming the door behind them and fought for a single chair at the table. "Boys!" Theodwyn said sternly, and they stopped to look at her. "Wash your hands and then, Dreng, you sit in that chair, and Theor will sit next to me."

Dreng gave his brother a triumphant smirk as they elbowed their way over to the wash bowl to clean their hands. When they returned, Theodwyn instructed, "Let me see." Both held up their hands for inspection, and when she nodded, they quickly sat down.

Theor grabbed for the loaf of bread, but found his wrist held in a strong handclasp. "We have guests, and I expect you to act like gentlemen. Theor, you may offer the bread to the ladies before you and your brother take some."

"Awwww!" Theor exclaimed, looking to his mother for support in not heeding Theodwyn's words, but she gave him a look that made it clear Theodwyn was the boss. With a sigh, he picked up the bread plate and offered it to his mother.

Theodwyn directed, "Lady Lothiriel is our guest. Your mother is family. We should always serve our guests first, Theor."

The boy blushed slightly and moved the plate in the other direction. "Sorry," he mumbled.

It took some doing, but they finally made it successfully through the meal and the boys were soon out the door again to return to their play. The baby had begun to fuss for his own meal and Lissa took him from Lothiriel to suckle him, while Theodwyn began clearing away the food and dishes. Lothiriel and Lissa continued to chat together and with Theodwyn while she worked, and then Lothiriel rose.

"I really should be on my way. Thank you for a lovely meal, Theodwyn," she said politely.

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Theodwyn said, bobbing a slight curtsy.

Her mother smiled and moved to pull her into a warm embrace. Holding her close, she said softly, "Well done, dearest. I am very proud of you. I will come visit again in a week or so and, if you have the time, do not think you are not allowed to come visit us." Pulling back, she kissed her daughter's brow and smiled at her, not missing the teary eyes that were full of pride and self-confidence. With one last stroke of Theodwyn's head, she bid them good day and departed, very pleased with her daughter's progress.

xxxxx **(early Dec, 26 IV - early Feb, 27 IV)**

Theodwyn's change of residence did not go unnoticed in Edoras, and it added further fuel to rumormongers' tales, even though no one had supplied any explanation for the change. Gossipers were quite willing to fabricate reasons in the absence of such details, and did so with great enthusiasm during those two months.

Haman, of course, insisted Theodwyn's parents were showing their displeasure with her choice of husband and trying to convince her to change her mind.

Some of the girls who were jealous of Theodwyn for a variety of reasons, elected to claim that she was frantically trying to learn how to be a wife so Freawine wouldn't change his mind.

Eomer was beginning to get quite annoyed by it all, but felt restrained as king to take any direct action. People had the right to say whatever they wanted so long as it wasn't treasonous, but if Haman thought he was helping his petition he was sorely mistaken.

The next meeting with his council, doorward and head of the king's guard found him a bit distracted. Though he managed to force himself to pay attention, he was more than ready to end the session.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Eomer inquired.

Eothain caught his attention, and spoke, "As you know, Frealaf is stepping down at the end of March and will need to be replaced. Do you wish to select someone?"

Eomer considered this, then shook his head, "I see no reason for me to be involved. Choose whomever you think suitable for the task. I trust your judgement."

Eothain nodded, "The Captains will send their recommendations for anyone they may want me to consider. I will let you know when I have found someone."

With that, the meeting adjourned. For a few moments, while the other men were saying their farewells and slowly making their way out, Eothain eyed his sovereign speculatively. At length, he turned away and departed. He would take his friend at his word and choose the person he thought most suitable, regardless of who it was.

He had previously notified the Captains and directed them to choose no more than two men who would be interested in joining the king's guard. They needed to be willing to relocate to Edoras and have proven themselves valiant and trustworthy in every respect. By early February, the men began arriving in Edoras to speak with Eothain, so he could meet them and get a feel for them personally. Many he already knew, but he believed the king's guard needed someone who would fit well with the other men so he wanted to see them interacting together.

Generally he spoke with the candidates during the morning, had them participate in sparring practice and watched them at meals. Though the men all knew the reason for their being there, they did not know how they were being judged or by whom. As head of the king's guard, they could guess that Eothain was one of the ones making the decision, but they did not know who else might be involved or what criteria was sought, so it was difficult to prepare in any way.

Garod had sent Freawine and Alric as his representatives. Though he would hate to lose either of them, he knew both of them had reasons they would wish to be permanently stationed at Edoras. Freawine was to marry there and Alric had an ailing mother that would welcome him closer to her. Because there were over twenty-five men vying for the post, no one got their hopes up too high, though it would be a great honor to be chosen. And none told anyone of their candidacy lest it in some way jinx the outcome.

xxxxx

While shopping in town one brisk February day, near the end of her two month test, Theodwyn happened to overhear three girls cattily discussing her, asserting Freawine couldn't possibly love someone like that and surely was only marrying her for the status of being the King's son-in-law. Additionally, they mocked, how could he possibly want her for a wife when she knew nothing about running a household? They considered her efforts living with Lissa as laughable and doomed to failure for someone so hopeless as Theodwyn.

Theodwyn stumbled away from them, blinded by her tears. _Did everyone think she was that hopeless? Was she truly unsuitable as a wife for Freawine and he deserved someone better?_

With a sob, she hurried back toward Lissa's cottage, but when nearly there, could not face going in and answering questions or dealing with the household. She moved quickly away toward Meduseld, running into the garden from the lower entrance.

Unbeknownst to her, Eomer had been in one of the lower paddocks and saw her enter the garden. As he moved in that direction, two riders approached the garden gate and one hopped down to race in after the king's daughter. After a moment, Eomer realized it was Freawine, though he wasn't sure why he was in Edoras just now. What he did know was that the two of them were unchaperoned and he strode quickly after the couple.

Just before he reached the gate, giving a nod to Alric, the rider who had been with Freawine and was holding his horse, he was intercepted by Elfwine. "Father, I must speak with you."

"In a moment, Elfwine. I have to go separate Theodwyn from her betrothed…" Eomer started to push past his son, but Elfwine caught his arm and stopped him.

"No, Father. Let them be."

Eomer turned to look curiously at his son, awaiting an explanation. Elfwine's eyes flicked toward Alric and then he guided his father a short distance away before telling him in a low voice, "She needs to be with Freawine just now, Father. She…overheard some cruel comments said about her in town. She did not know I was there, and she ran off before I could attempt to console her. But, since Freawine is here, I think he can be more reassuring than we could in this matter."

"What were these cruel comments?" Eomer asked tightly, barely suppressing his anger.

Reluctantly, Elfwine passed along what had been said. "They are only jealous, Father, but Theodwyn is trying so hard right now. She did not need that kind of attack."

For several moments, Eomer simply stared into space, his rage consuming him. Finally, his jaw tightened with decisiveness, "This has gone on long enough. I will not tolerate it further." Turning on his heel, he strode quickly toward Meduseld's entrance, and Elfwine curiously watched him depart. It would be interesting to see what his father did about the situation, but whatever it was, Elfwine fully intended to support him.

Meanwhile, in the garden, it was simple enough for Freawine to locate Theodwyn by the sound of her sobbing. As he saw her collapsed on the ground beneath a tree, he realized it was the same tree where he had found her once before, and in a similar state. His jaw tightened; he hoped the cause was not the same as it had been then.

Kneeling beside her, Freawine gently pulled Theodwyn into his arms. At first she resisted, until she saw who it was, and then she buried her face in his shoulder. Slowly the tears eased, and as they did he asked softly, "What has happened, beloved? Why do you weep?"

She pulled away from him, avoiding his eyes – not a good sign, he thought. "Tell me," he urged.

Hiccuping, and scrubbing at her face, she replied, "I cannot..." Still she looked away.

"Theodwyn, you can tell me anything. Please, dearest. I do not like to see you in such pain. It hurts me as well." He reached for her and reluctantly she let him turn her to face him.

"I...I heard some girls talking in town." She fell silent, a lump in her throat.

"And?"

"And...and they say that you deserve someone better than me. That you deserve a girl who knows how to be a wife and a mother and run a household, and that my pitiful attempts will never be enough!" she ended with a wail, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

His face twisted in pain and anger, Freawine reached out a hand to gently stroke her head. When he regained control over the fury swelling within him, he told her firmly, "I do not care what they think. YOU are the only girl I want, and your _attempts_ on my behalf will _always_ be sufficient! If I must, I will clean the house, raise the children and run the household myself, but I will do it with you as my wife – and no one else!"

Theodwyn's weeping ended with a gasp at his declaration, and she stared at him in trepidation. Yet she could see nothing in his eyes but truth. Suddenly she flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly about the neck. "I love you!" she exclaimed.

Freawine pulled her snugly against him and kissed her head, "As I love you, dearest. Do not listen to their jealous words. Hear only what I say. The only reason I would accept for not having you as my wife is if you would not have me."

"Never!" she declared fervently, and with great purpose, she pulled him into a kiss.

For several moments, the world around them disappeared, but at length Freawine broke their embrace. "However, if your father catches us alone and kissing like this, he may revoke his approval! I think we should...go inside now." He stood and pulled her up with him, "Much as I enjoy seeing – and kissing – you, I am actually here on business and Alric is waiting for me."

She nodded her understanding, drying her face as best she could.

**_A/N: Family groups/ages for reference (in year 26 of IV age, at beginning of story): _**

_**Eomer 54, Lothiriel 46, Elfwine 24, Theodwyn 17 (turns 18 in Nov that year), Theomund 15, Morwen 11, Theodred 2**_

_**Gamling 56, Eadnes 54, Freawine 25, Denulf 23, Ethelstan 19**_

_**Faleth 33, Lissa 33, Theor 10, Dreng 7, Fegennes 3, Beorn 5 mos.**_

_**Kialmar 45, Miren 43**_

_**Eothain 53**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Feb, 27 IV)**

Two days later, Eomer looked up at the knock on the door of his study. Gamling put his head in at the king's summons and asked, "Are you ready for us, my lord? Everyone is gathered."

Eomer nodded and stood, moving around his desk. When all were seated in the chairs Gamling had had brought in, Eomer sat down on the front of his desk with a sigh. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he looked up. Gamling was joined by his younger two sons, Denulf and Ethelstan, as well Elfwine and Theomund. "We have a problem," he announced, "and I have called you here to discuss how we will deal with it."

Quickly he outlined the events that had been taking place over the course of the previous months since the trothplighting of Freawine and Theodwyn. None commented since it was not news to any of them, except the last part about what Theodwyn had overheard in town. When Eomer finished, each bore a grim look of determination to end this.

"So, any thoughts?" Eomer asked.

Most of the initial suggestions, from Freawine's brothers, involved a great deal of pain and bodily harm for Haman, and anyone else who was identified as 'needing it'. While it was an appealing thought at the moment, Eomer didn't think the king could very well go around beating up his subjects, so he reluctantly dismissed those ideas.

Other ideas were put forth, but nothing anyone seemed too enthusiastic about as a solution to the problem. Then, hesitantly, Theomund cleared his throat. As the youngest in the room at just sixteen years, he wasn't sure anyone would give much credence to what he had to say, but he would risk it for Theodwyn.

Eomer cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly, and Theomund said, "I...there is a piece of land that you own, Father, over along the western wall. It has been sitting idle for many years...I just thought…perhaps it would serve as an appropriate dowry for Theodwyn, along with a cottage that the six of us could build there."

For a moment, no one seemed to grasp the full meaning of his words, but then Elfwine perceived his point, "Yes! That would be perfect, Father. To do such a thing, and announce it now, would make it clear to all that you support their betrothal completely, as do all of us, and that you fully intend for your daughter to marry Freawine, no matter what anyone says about it."

Gamling and his sons were looking a bit uncertain, as this gesture did not seem to directly involve them, but now that the king was nodding in approval, Theomund was emboldened to add, "Father...I...awhile ago, I drew plans for building a cottage. We could use those, or you could use one of the city's builders to design it. Either way, if we do the physical labor part of it, it will show our endorsement."

Eomer still stood lost in thought, but then looked up at the other five. "A fine idea, I think. Are we agreed to do this?" The others readily nodded, appreciating such a tangible demonstration of their stance on this issue.

"Good!" Eomer said, moving around his desk. "Theomund, bring me your design. I will have a builder go over it and if it is sound, we will use it. You might get to work on a stable as well. While we are at it, we should build both. They each have a horse and I think I just might add a horse or two to Theodwyn's dowry...ones with good bloodlines for breeding. With a bit of initiative on Freawine's part, he can improve his circumstances that way without my direct involvement."

He paused, then looked closely at Gamling, "Are you agreed with this, my friend. I would not do anything to insult or offend you."

Gamling gave him an ironic smile, "I can hardly find fault with your generosity, my lord, and in truth I know that you would act similarly regardless of who your daughter was to wed. I take no offense, though I am pleased to be allowed to help."

Eomer grinned, "You and your sons may help more than you know. Likely they will have more time to work on the building than I will!"

At supper that evening, when Eomer made their plans known, Lothiriel and Dariel enthusiastically offered support. However, when supper ended, Lothiriel drew her daughter-in-law aside, and commented, "I do not think the men should have all the fun, do you?"

Dariel raised a questioning eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

Smiling smugly, the queen responded, "I am as displeased with the gossip about Theodwyn and Freawine as my husband is. I would like to make it clear that I support their union also. I do believe it is time to get to work on furnishings for this house that is to be built!"

Dariel grinned in return, "Yes, I would agree! Theodwyn is not much for sewing, so we can do the work on the wedding garments for them, make tapestries and embroider linens as well. And I believe Morwen would probably wish to assist us in this undertaking."

The two women smiled conspiratorially and began to make plans for the shopping they would need to do.

By the next day, the entire family was caught up in the scheme. It pleased Eomer greatly when later discussions with a builder in Edoras indicated that Theomund's design was not only sound, but extremely well done. The man had been astonished to learn it was drawn by someone so young as the king's son.

Once the design was approved, along with the additional plan Theomund had produced for the stables, the materials began to be purchased. The rainy spring weather meant they could not start work until late March, but at least the wheels had been set in motion and Eomer looked forward to putting their plan into action.

Just before the end of February, Eothain went to see Eomer privately. "I have found the replacement for the king's guard," he said quietly.

Eomer's eyes narrowed at his tone, "And?"

Eothain sighed, "I do not know if you will approve or not. It is...a tricky situation."

"Tricky how?"

"I give you my oath I make this decision based on merit and observation, and nothing else," Eothain began.

"Why would I question that? Who is this person you are so secretive about, Eothain?" Eomer asked, becoming a bit frustrated by his friend's vagueness.

"I would have...Freawine join us," Eothain stated firmly. "He is friends with and gets along well with all of the other men, he has proven himself dedicated and reliable, and Garod speaks most highly of him. His skill on horseback and with weaponry is impressive. I truly believe he is the best man for the position."

Understanding dawning, Eomer rubbed his chin and sighed. "You realize, of course, everyone will think I pressured you into making this choice?"

Eothain nodded, "That is part of what made the decision so difficult, but I will not punish a good soldier because of gossip. Freawine has earned this opportunity and he deserves due consideration. If I had not believed him the best choice, I would have selected someone else."

"Very well," Eomer said, rising. "I told you it was your decision and I will stand behind you on this." He paused, then grinned at his friend, "Oh, and my daughter would have me thank you profusely, I am sure! Be on your guard. When she learns of this you are apt to find her wrapped around your neck, smothering you with kisses!"

Eothain chuckled, "Not an unpleasant fate! Just so long as I do not have _you_ doing likewise!"

xxxxx

Theodwyn had completed her time at Lissa's home, and surprisingly found it difficult to say goodbye. Even the boys, who had so often been troublesome, were sorry to see her go and she promised to visit them. When she had returned home, she had rather expected her parents to grill her on what she had learned, but nothing was said except to welcome her back. Not until a fortnight later did her mother put in appearance with intent to talk.

"You have had time to mull over all that you have experienced, dearest. What are your thoughts?" Lothiriel asked quietly.

Theodwyn considered carefully what to respond. She had indeed thought much about her time at Lissa's home, particularly in contrast to returning to Meduseld and the course of her life under her father's roof. However hard she had thought life was as the daughter of the king, there could now be no argument that the life she had always known was a life of relative ease and leisure.

Caring for a home and family was hard work, especially without the aid of servants, but there had also been a satisfaction as it became easier over time. She had discovered maternal instincts she had never thought she possessed, while caring for Lissa's children. She knew it had been hard for Lissa to sit back and allow her to comfort a child with a skinned knee or awoken in the night by a nightmare, to cuddle them until they slept and see to their every need. Lissa's children had become almost as dear to her as her own siblings, and she had felt extremely protective of them.

Further, she had seen Lissa welcoming her husband home after he had been gone with his eored for long weeks at a time, seen their love for one another and Lissa's complete lack of resentment at being left alone to fend for their family in his absence. When home, Faleth had helped with the children and the household tasks as he could, and Theodwyn had little doubt that Freawine would behave in a similar fashion.

All this and more she related to Lothiriel, and then concluded, "You were right, Mother. I had no idea how hard it would be, but it was also...rewarding. I liked the challenge of doing more than sitting around being waited on, and even as I lost sleep in the night or was tired at the end of the day, I was anxious to be so in my own home, tending my own family and hearth."

She looked cautiously at her mother for a reaction and was relieved by the warm smile she received. "I am very pleased to hear it, dearest. In some ways, this test was unfair, as it threw you into the hardest part of the work from the outset. Your life will likely unfold much more slowly with Freawine and you will ease into such difficulties, with more opportunity to prepare. But now you know within yourself that you are up to the challenge, and that is the most important thing." Lothiriel paused, then added, "I know there have been those who have questioned your skills and abilities as a wife and mother, but know this, Theodwyn. Neither your father nor I question them; and Freawine does not either. If ever you feel inadequate, know that the three of us are firmly behind you in your every endeavor. No one else matters."

Theodwyn flung herself into her mother's arms. Fighting back her tears, she whispered, "Thank you, Mama. For everything!"

xxxxx **(March, 27 IV)(Theodwyn turns 19 in Nov)**

March continued to be cold and rainy, but finally as the month began to wane, the weather cleared and spring finally seemed to have arrived. At last the building program could be undertaken. It was well known who owned the land where the building was taking place, and it did not take long for word to spread throughout the city as to its purpose. Still, lest any be in doubt, at the gathering for the spring festival, Eomer made it clear by announcing his intentions publicly. When he pointedly added, looking right at Haman, that it should put to rest comments by 'anyone' suggesting he disapproved of the match, he was pleased to note the expression of displeasure on Haman's face. And, even better, it was evident the boy's father knew at whom his remark was directed and looked none too pleased with his son. Not unexpectedly, no further derogatory rumors were attributed to Haman.

At the same feast, Frealaf was honored for his service in the king's guard, and it was announced that Freawine would join the company. Kialmar had taken Frealaf's place as Eothain's second in command, and Freawine would fill the vacancy he left. While there was some murmuring, the riders of the king's guard gave a loud cheer of support. Theodwyn was ecstactic at the news, though she admonished Freawine severely for not letting her know of it sooner. Freawine himself was rather stunned. He had not thought it would be given him, considering the circumstances, though he knew the king and Eothain were longtime friends.

Not far into the evening, Eothain made a point of approaching the young man and making it clear where he stood, "You earned this position, Freawine. Do not think otherwise. And you will go right on earning it every day, as does every other man in the company. I do not play favorites, and King Eomer does not expect me to treat you differently than anyone else. Understood?"

Freawine nodded, with some measure of relief. "Thank you, Lord Eothain. I will not disappoint you!"

Eothain chuckled and cupped the man's head, "You had better not! I am sticking my neck out by even considering you. Do not prove my judgement to be flawed."

As an added show of endorsement, the riders of the king's guard turned up in shifts to help with the building of the cottage, leaving enough on hand should the king or his family unexpectedly need an escort. With the extra hands, the home quickly took shape.

Freawine was overwhelmed at all that his friends and family were doing for him. Whatever pains he had suffered by Haman's mean-spirited comments was more than compensated for by this outpouring of concern and goodwill. The effect on Theodwyn was similar. It was obvious that none of the workers had any objection to her marrying Freawine and she was assured her family believed she was capable of being a good wife.

By mid-May, the house was mostly done and the stable was progressing nicely. Freawine had taken up residence in the home and was spending his free time working on the interior. Like his father, he enjoyed working in wood, and the two of them sculpted the interior in various ways to decorate it and make it feel more homey. With the house and stable frame in place, he and his brothers planned out the use of the rest of the land. Theodwyn and her mother put in a small garden for vegetables, while Dariel worked with Eadnes, Gamling's wife, and several other wives of the riders who turned up, to help plant flowers.

At the beginning of July, all the construction was complete and the cottage stood ready. Eadnes had been pleased to be invited to help Lothiriel and Dariel in their work on furnishings, and she had focused on sewing many of the linens and wedding clothing since they had more skill than she did in working tapestries. Morwen had been thrilled to be included and get to work alongside the older women. She took great pains to do her best work. Miren also joined them when she could and often brought other wives along. The outfitting of Freawine and Theodwyn's household had become almost a community affair, and it knit the participants closer together than ever before.

If some of the nobles cast disapproving eyes on the frequent socializing between the king's family and this lower class, they wisely kept their thoughts to themselves. The king's view on the matter had been made plain and no one dared raise a voice of objection if they wished to continue in his good favor.

When the harvest festival was upon them, the many helpers had extra reason to celebrate, and Freawine and Theodwyn looked forward to thanking so many who had labored in their behalf. They had asked Eomer to voice their gratitude in his speech, and he had agreed to it, with a glint of mischief in his eyes that both overlooked.

Eomer rose to open the festivities and the crowd fell silent. First he spoke of the bountiful harvest they had been blessed with and thanked all who had made such possible, then he encouraged them to relax and enjoy themselves. Before he concluded, he added, "The past year and half have been eventful, and much has been said and done with regard to the betrothal of Freawine to my daughter Theodwyn. They are very appreciative of all who have stood by them and materially aided them in preparing for their union, and wished me to tell you so. Equally grateful are the rest of their families. I have seen much growth in my daughter over these long months, and I believe she is now ready to wed. My wife and I are happy to announce that, following Theodwyn's passing into her nineteenth year in November, her wedding to Freawine will take place. We hope you will all turn out then to help us celebrate their union. But for now, let the festival begin!"

Theodwyn stood stunned at her father's words, completely caught off-guard. A glance at Freawine told her he had had no inkling of this announcement either. Weeping in gladness, she slipped her arms around his waist and he held her close, beaming with joy. Yes, the past few months had been long and wearisome, but at this moment all that was forgotten. Theodwyn had caught up to him. Soon she would be his wife.

THE END

8/16/05 – 1/2/06

_**A/N: In Chapter 1, the trothplighting is a paraphrasing of what Tolkien wrote for Eowyn and Faramir, altered to suit this situation. Some is word for word, with tiny additions/changes as needed.**_

_**Research on Medieval times indicates that they usually ate three meals: a light breakfast, a midday meal called dinner and an evening meal called supper. Not all of my stories accurately distinguish between dinner and supper, and eventually I may go back and fix that, but going forward I will try to be consistent.**_

**_Regarding the land and house that were gifted to Freawine and Theodwyn: the basis of this comes from the dowry, a common practice in medieval times, though it varied in different countries and at different times. The basic concept was that a "gift" (money, valuables, land, etc.) was given by the bride's family to the groom, primarily to enable the couple to set up a household. It also tied into the daughter's portion of inheritance from her father - received at marriage rather than upon his death. It helped to ensure that the daughter was properly cared for, and the "gift" was usually inherited by any children resulting from the marriage (it never really belonged to the groom). So, in that sense, nothing Eomer is doing is all that unreasonable or excessively generous._**

_**I hope you all realize I spend almost as much time trying to keep timelines, characters, ages, etc., etc., etc. all straight in my sub-universe of Tolkien's world, as I do actually writing stories! I had no idea how complicated this was all going to get when I started the Elfwine Chronicles!**_

**_Family groups/ages for reference (in year 26 of IV age, at beginning of story): _**

_**Eomer 54, Lothiriel 46, Elfwine 24, Theodwyn 17 (turns 18 in Nov that year), Theomund 15, Morwen 11, Theodred 2**_

_**Gamling 56, Eadnes 54, Freawine 25, Denulf 23, Ethelstan 19**_

_**Faleth 33, Lissa 33, Theor 10, Dreng 7, Fegennes 3, Beorn 5 mos.**_

_**Kialmar 45, Miren 43**_

_**Eothain 53**_

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
